Realization hits the hardest
by HarmonicHermione
Summary: Harmione One-Shot Fanfiction about the moment when Harry realizes he likes Hermione in more than a friendly way, and she finally gets to show that she has fancied him for a while. PLEASE REVIEW AND PM ME. It means so much.


**HARMIONE ONE-SHOT **

HARRY'S POV

It's lunch and the grand hall is noisy with laughter, sounds of silverware hitting the plates, and of the hundreds of people talking at once. My red-headed best friend is on my right stuffing his face with grilled cheese sandwiches and downing pumpkin juice, while "the brains" is sitting across from me, reading her book that is "hidden" under the table, and taking a bit of a sandwich or a swig of juice every other minute. To my left is Ron's little sister Ginny, with her body turned away and talking to her friends. Although Ron is for sure my best mate and all, sometimes he tends to drone on about his obsession with Quidditch and the different players he stalks, in my opinion. This is one of the many occassions that he chooses to not shut up about the sport. I nod my head every couple of seconds and murmur things like "Yeah" and "For sure", all the while I stare at Hermione.

I honestly don't have a clue why I keep staring at her, but I can't take my eyes off her. Something about her today just makes me smile. Maybe it is the way she thinks she is being sneaky by putting her book under table and trying to act like she isn't reading, but she is a terrible liar and even she knows it. Or maybe it is the way whenever she looks up to find me looking at her, she smiles that famous Granger smile. I don't know weather it is because her parents are dentists or if she just has an immaculate smile or what, but her smile could stop a gang of furious giants from attacking.

I barely finished my second grilled cheese when the bell announced that lunch was over and classes were to start in ten minutes. My next class, Potions with Slytherin, was by far my favorite. Not because of the joy felt when Draco was punished or answered a question wrong, but it was the fact that I was graciously seated next to my two best friends. As I rose from my seat and Ron took another four sandwiches (even though he had already had more than five), I reached across the table to shake Hermione by her shoulder. As if my touch had electricuted her, she flinched and in the term of merely two seconds, she spun around off the bench and gathered her things. As Ron and I heartily laughed at her reaction to the shaking of her shoulders, I think I melted when looking into her round brown eyes that reflected me and Ron.

Classes were boring to say the least, and it had been three hours of playing chess and doing homework in the Gryffindor Common Room before we chose to go to bed. During this time, I tried to unglue my eyes from Hermione as she read her school books from cover to cover, and then began to write down notes she learned from her reading. Every time I took my eyes away from her small frame, they would envision in my mind until I had the chance to look again. This continued until we bid goodnight and Ron and I gave her hugs before parting. Once I was in her arms, I realized it: I fancied my best friend Hermione.

HERMIONE'S POV

I cant put my finger on why Harry has been acting so strange lately. Often I find him looking at me or having a distant look in his eye. I fancy Harry much, but I don't believe he has been acting strange because he might like me, for the option was too hopeful. I had spent two years secretly admiring him, and I had become quite good at it, despite the fact I was often a terrible liar.

This afternoon was no different from the rest, the usual passing of classes, getting good grades, and fun conversations with my friends. After dinner I had been in the common room not knowing what to do, seeing that I had already finished my homework in class, and I decided to grab a mirror and cast a spell on my hair to make it sleek. Deciding that straight was not a good look for me, I decided to wave my hair. I ran to my dormitory and borrowed a curler from Lavender and curled my hair. When I came back downstairs to the dormitory looking for something to do, I found Harry sitting alone on the couch looking at the fireplace. I went and sat down next to him, the couch making a big squeak when I forced the cushions down. Harry looked at me with his distant eyes and I couldn't help but to put my arms around him and warm him with a big embrace. He looked so lonely and innocent. Like someone had kicked a puppy and the puppy was already crippled. After what seemed like only a moment, I felt him move back and we just looked at each other for a moments time.

What happened next shocked me. I can't explain what must have went through his mind to do such a bold thing, but he leaned in and kissed me. Although it was not any of our first kisses, I wish it would have been mine, because it felt so right. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt his arms grab me around my waist and pull me closer to him, so close that I could smell the scent of his vanilla body wash mixed with the scent of his sexy cologne. As we adjusted on the couch to be more comfortable during this time of intimacy, the kiss deepened, making me feel so special.

This moment was spectacular.


End file.
